With the advance of electronic technology, various types of mobile computing electronic devices are available which includes as a smartphone, a laptop computer, and a tablet computer. These mobile computing devices are provided with various types of input devices such as a touchpad, an electronic pen, and cordless mouse for user convenience.
The above type electronic devices are also equipped with a large display unit to secure graphical legibility. Additionally, to enhance user's experience and convenience, an intuitive windowing system for presenting the icons as intuitive representations of software tools and files is becoming an important factor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of entering the window function easily in the electronic device equipped with the display and input devices for user convenience, especially in multi-window multitasking operations using a smart phone or tablet that is equipped with relatively a small screen.